In this highly collaborative multi-disciplinary initiative, we propose to explore and compare the impact of using WGS in clinical conditions that model pure forms of each of these approaches. To model General Genomic Medicine, 10 primary care physicians and 100 of their healthy middle-aged patients will be enrolled. To model Disease-Specific Genomic Medicine, 10 cardiologists and 100 of their patients presenting with familial hypertrophic cardiomyopathy (HCM) will be enrolled. We will conduct an exploratory clinical trial randomizing physicians and their patients within each of these models to receive clinically meaningful information derived from WGS versus current standard of care. Project 1 will create standards for variant disclosure, enroll physicians and patients into the protocol and safely monitor the use of genomic information in clinical practice. Project 2 will sequence, analyze and interpret WGS for the physicians to use. And Project 3 will examine preferences and motivations of physicians and patients enrolled, evaluate the flow and utilization of genomic information within the clinical interactions, and assess understanding, behavior, medical consequences and healthcare costs associated with the use of WGS in these models of medical practice. This initiative will significantly accelerate the use of genomics into clinical medicine by creating and safely testing novel ways of integrating information from WGS into physician care of patients.